cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargoyle
Gargoyles are a rare, statue-like, supernatural species thought not to exist that made the their debut in the third episode of . The gargoyle, known in medieval French folklore as "Petrotho" or "the Guardian", was killed by Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman. It remains to be seen if others of his species still exist or if he was the last of his kind. History In 14th Century France, Petrotho was standing guard over the knife when two witches came upon it. He then killed both witches before they could do anything else with the knife. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Petrotho stands motionless at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted's gates, acting as a statue, while Dorian and Alaric are talking about the events unfolding about the knife and the new supernatural creatures coming after it. Upon the ir departure, he moves furthe r on to the school grounds. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Petrotho is behind Lizzie when she is talking to Pedro, who notices him moving. He the n moves around and disappears, flying above the m and the n appears in front of the m, trying to attack the m. They run into the school and he paralyzes Lizzie after she does a spell. He begins looking for the knife and when he tries to get out of the school, it's revealed Lizzie did a boundary spell so he wouldn't leave. He gets angry at this revelation and goes back in the school. While he looks in the rooms for the students and faculty, he is met up with Alaric. Later, he goes after Hope and Josie, who uses a spell to cause him to magical explode. Towards the end, it is revealed that Petrotho found the supernatural community in the school as a threat, but didn't hurt Alaric since he was a human. Psychological Characteristics While Petrotho showed hostility towards the supernatural, he didn't harm Alaric as he was a human. He considered the supernatural to be a threat to the humans he protected and had come to greatly care for humanity. Physiology The gargoyle was a creature with a tall stature, carrying a huge sword occasionally and gray skin. He had sharp ears and fangs, and also red eyes with black pupils. Powers and Abilities *'Wings:' The Gargoyle possesses large, bat-like wings, that enable him to fly. *'Claws:' The Gargoyle possesses large claws that, when the y strikes its target, is able to paralyze its victims with "grayscale". *'Fire-Resistance:' The Gargoyle is immune to the effects of fire-based magic, likely based from its stone-like nature. Weaknesses *'Witchcraft:' Gargoyles are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft; however, this can be limited, such as having no effect against fire-related spells. They can be contained within boundary spells and can be killed with magic. Hope and Josie performed a shock wave spell on the unnamed gargoyle, and, when repeated, caused the creature to crumble into stone and dust. Appearances *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' Known Gargoyles Trivia * The gargoyle was used as both a waterspout and a sculpture called a grotesque, chimera or boss. It was said that gargoyles were used to frighten off and protect those that it guards, such as a church, from any evil or harmful spirits.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyle Gallery References See also Category:Supernatural Category:Malivore Species Category:Deceased Characters Category:Legacies Category:TV Series